


Sweet Dreams

by AgentExile



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentExile/pseuds/AgentExile
Summary: Johnny accidentally wakes up Taeyong when he gets home from his schedule. He tells him gently to go back to sleep.His boyfriend has other ideas.





	Sweet Dreams

   Johnny tries - he really tries.

   Whenever he returns from his late schedules, he does the best he can to keep quiet, anxious not to wake the small, curled-up form on the other bed. He never turns on the light, always changes in the dark, and often freezes for minutes on end whenever he hears Taeyong’s breath hitch in his sleep. But no amount of care can cure Johnny’s clumsiness.

   ‘ _Fuck_!’ he hisses, as his toe collides with the foot of his bed.

   He hears Taeyong stir as he hops on the spot, hand holding his throbbing foot.

   For a moment, balancing tensely, Johnny thinks that he may have gotten away with it.

   Then: ‘Mm… Johnny?’ It comes out as a half-mumble, accompanied by the sound of shifting sheets, and Johnny sighs.

   He hates waking Taeyong.

   He worries about his boyfriend - his roommate - their leader - every day. Taeyong gets up too early, works too hard, sleeps too late. He deserves, at the very least, these few hours of rest. And now Johnny’s fucking it up.

   ‘Sorry, my love,’ he whispers, no longer interested in his own pain, and lets his foot drop back to the floor. ‘Just go back to sleep.’

   The room is so dark that he can only just see Taeyong’s small form, curled so tiny under a mammoth pile of blankets. He hears the intake of breath as he yawns, and then the low, warm light of Taeyong’s night-lamp sputters into life.

   ‘Hey, hey,’ Johnny says. ‘I said to go back to sleep.’

   Taeyong sits up, shoving his pillows into shape. He looks the softest that Johnny has ever seen him, freshly-dark hair mussed into feathery angles, falling over his eyes. His eyes themselves are narrowed, pinned half-closed by residual sleep, and there’s a slightly disgruntled expression on his face, nose scrunched up as he tries obviously to shake away his slumber.

   Johnny can’t help smiling. His boyfriend might look beautiful - otherworldly - in his make-up, his careful hair styling, his sharp stage clothes, but Johnny would choose this Taeyong every time.

   This is the Taeyong that the rest of the world doesn’t get to see - Johnny’s very own angel all for himself.

   ‘How was the radio show?’ Taeyong yawns, rubbing his eyes with his palms.

   ‘It was fine, baby. Now sleep.’

   ‘I’m not tired anymore.’

   It is an obvious lie, but a sweet one.

   ‘Tell me more.’

   Johnny sighs, sitting down on the end of his own bed and sliding off his socks. ‘It was the same as usual. Nothing interesting happened, I promise. Mostly I just missed you,’ he adds. It’s an indulgence, but he wants to see the sweet blush that he knows will occupy Taeyong’s cheeks.

   Sure enough, his boyfriend pulls the sheets up to cover his mouth as he always does when he giggles, but his crinkling eyes betray his smile.

   ‘So what did _I_ miss?’

   Taeyong cocks his head sideways, as though thinking hard. ‘I was dreaming about you.’

   It might be another lie, but if it is, it’s even sweeter.

   ‘Oh really?’ Johnny smirks, taking off his jacket and folding it carefully under Taeyong’s watchful eye. ‘What was I doing in your dream?’

   ‘None of your business, Seo Youngho,’ says Taeyong.

   ‘Watch your mouth, Lee Taeyong.’

   ‘Come over here and tell me that,’ Taeyong says, letting the sheet drop from his face and showing his teeth in a sweet, innocent smile.

   Johnny shakes his head to himself, biting back his own smile, as he takes off his shirt and rummages around for a tee and sweats to wear to bed.

   ‘Please, Johnny,’ Taeyong says, more earnestly now. ‘Come over here.’

   ‘No, you should be sleeping.’

   Taeyong pouts, a definite whine creeping into his voice. ‘I can’t sleep without you. You’re the one who woke me up. So you owe me one.’

   He knows that Taeyong really should be resting, but he also knows that once his boyfriend gets _that_ pout, there’s no point trying to fight him. Far be it for Johnny to argue.

   He stops looking for clothes and instead pulls off his jeans, walking over in just his boxers. ‘Move up, then,’ he says, feigning disinterest.

   Taeyong shuffles sideways quickly, then settles back down amongst the blankets. He has such a smug, self-satisfied look on his face, that Johnny has half a mind to leave him for his own bed. That half loses.

   He slides in beside him, wrapping his strong arms around Taeyong’s smaller frame, and he smiles as he feels Taeyong’s body relax in against him, back flush against Johnny’s chest. He nuzzles his nose into Taeyong’s hair, inhaling the familiar scent of his strawberry shampoo.

   He doesn’t miss the contented sigh that escapes Taeyong’s lips.

   Johnny smiles against his hair, tightening his grip.

   How many times has he wished that he could just stay in this moment forever? Every night with Taeyong in his arms feels like the first time.

   ‘I really was dreaming about you, you know,’ Taeyong mumbles sleepily.

   ‘I thought you said it was none of my business?’

   The soft laugh that fills the room tugs hard at Johnny’s heart. He wants nothing more than to see the look on his boyfriend’s face.

   As though he has read his mind, Taeyong twists around in his arms until they are facing, noses an inch apart. ‘I changed my mind,’ Taeyong says, before closing the gap in a second and giving Johnny a quick peck on his lips.

   It’s so chaste, so gentle, that Johnny has to fight the urge to chase another. ‘So tell me about it, then.’

   Taeyong fixes his eyes on Johnny’s determinedly, and Johnny can’t help but admire the way they sparkle in the low light, catching glints whenever he shifts his position slightly. ‘I was dreaming that my amazing, hard-working boyfriend comes home from work late at night. In the dream, I’ve been waiting up all night, all needy and wanting him, but I just can’t stay awake.’

   ‘Really?’ Johnny smiles, untangling his arm so that he can reach up between them, and strokes his fingers down Taeyong’s tender jawline. ‘What happens next?’

   ‘I don’t know - we haven’t got that far yet.’

   ‘Hmm,’ Johnny smiles, finally stealing a real kiss. Taeyong still tastes faintly of the cherry drink he knows he must have had before bed. Johnny holds the kiss, tracing his tongue along Taeyong’s bottom lip, so damn tempting in that pout only a moment ago.  

   ‘Will you finish my dream for me?’ Taeyong finally breathes when they break apart.

   Johnny watches him, already reconciled with where this is going. He still thinks Taeyong should be sleeping, but sensible-Johnny isn’t going to win this argument when Taeyong is now biting his lip, anxiously waiting for his answer. In response, he kisses him again, allowing their foreheads to touch, eyes closed and energy concentrated on giving Taeyong one of those kisses that transfers every flutter in his heart.

   Taeyong pulls back, nestling his face instead in Johnny’s neck.

   Johnny can feel the warm tickle of Taeyong’s breath against his throat, and he’s ready to relax when the breath changes to a soft, smooth wetness. He turns his head back, allowing Taeyong’s exploratory tongue better access as it ventures up to his jaw, fading into light, probing kisses along the angular bone.

   ‘We have work in the morning,’ Johnny laughs throatily, threading his fingers into Taeyong’s hair to massage his scalp.

   ‘I won’t tell the managers if you won’t,’ Taeyong whispers, kissing up to his ear and taking the lobe of his ear gently between his teeth.

   _God_ , Johnny is fucked.

   He uses his purchase on Taeyong’s hair to draw him back, claiming his eyes instead with a severe gaze. ‘And I think _I’m_ the bad influence.’

   Taeyong beams. ‘You _are_ the bad influence. I was just trying to sleep. You’re the bad boy that comes home late at night and wakes me up to have his way with me.’

   Johnny shakes his head exasperatedly, but his heart is swelling with love. He wonders whether his boyfriend, currently smiling innocently, can hear it beating.

   Well, if Taeyong is going to play this game…

   ‘Have my way with you, huh?’ Johnny smirks, pushing the sheets back so that he can have better access to his form. He closes his fingers around the hem of Taeyong’s cute slogan tee, nudging his fingertips under the cotton to trace circles across his skin.

   ‘Yes please,’ Taeyong murmurs. He still sounds sleepy, but his voice doesn’t match with the mean sparkle in his eyes. He knows exactly what he’s doing to Johnny.

   Luckily, the older is more than willing to oblige.

   ‘You drive me crazy,’ Johnny says, allowing his voice to drag a little now, along with his fingers as they tease slowly up Taeyong’s body.

   Taeyong hums, squirming as Johnny strokes up a little further to graze over his nipple. Spurred on, Johnny pinches lightly at the sensitive skin, making the smaller man below him let out a gasp. Now it’s his turn to look smug.

   He withdraws his hands, focussing instead on tugging the shirt over Taeyong’s head. Taeyong sits up quickly to allow him to throw it away, then relaxes all the way down into the mattress, a silent indication for Johnny to straddle over him.

   He does so, settling himself over his small frame and allowing a little of his weight to rest down on Taeyong’s thighs, just enough to hold him in position.

   Taeyong throws his head back into the pillow with two sharp breaths as Johnny trails his fingers up and down his chest, thumbing over his nipples with more intent now. He lets out a sound akin to a purr when Johnny lowers himself to take one of the buds into his mouth, darting his tongue over it with confidence. He knows how sensitive Taeyong is here.

   When he sits back up, the younger moans for more contact. But Johnny has to take a moment to look at him.

   Taeyong looks even prettier from this vantage point. His hair is half in his eyes, which are lit up by a gleam of anticipation, and his lips are parted, tongue flicking out across them occasionally as he breathes heavily.

   ‘God, you’re so beautiful,’ Johnny says, fingers circling on his hipbones, ‘what did I ever do to deserve you?’

   ‘You don’t deserve me,’ Taeyong huffs, ‘not if you’re going to keep me waiting.’

   Johnny laughs, the sound loud in the silent dorm, but he knows that Taeyong will be louder in a moment. ‘But you look so pretty when you’re needy.’

   Taeyong’s neck reddens, and he looks away shyly. When he won’t meet Johnny’s eyes, the older boy leans forwards to cup his face in his hands, not forcing him to look at him, but bringing their faces closer together. It’s cute, when Taeyong gets shy like this, but it’s important to make sure that it’s for the right reasons: humility, not disbelief. Sometimes he worries that Taeyong doesn’t realise how beautiful he is. Johnny always takes the time to remind him again and again, but he’ll do it one more time.

   ‘You’re so pretty, Taeyong-ah. My beautiful, perfect, Yongie. My TY. You know that, don’t you? You know you’re beautiful?’

   Taeyong is blushing, but he meets his eyes, allowing Johnny to hold his gaze. He nods under the intensity, biting his lip.

‘Say it for me. Tell me,’ Johnny whispers.

   ‘I - I’m beautiful,’ Taeyong says, and there’s a depth to his voice. In the past, he sounded flat when he’d say this, but Johnny knows that he’s starting to believe the words now. Starting to believe in himself. His heart swells with pride.

   ‘Good boy,’ he smiles, finally allowing his hands to trail down his body to the place Taeyong has been waiting for.

   He strokes over his sweet pyjama pants, smiling to himself when he finds that Taeyong is already hard. He’s getting there himself, just seeing his love like this enough to send the blood rushing south. Taeyong squirms under him as he palms over the fabric, satisfied to feel a definite dampening as he continues his stroking.

   ‘Please, Johnny,’ he whines.

   Johnny slides his fingers under the waistband, taking Taeyong’s length into his hand and watching his face as he keens, dragging that lip between his teeth again. He leans down to kiss him, gently working his tongue between his lips and smiling into the kiss as Taeyong allows him to roam over his mouth, over the familiar territory that he loves so much.

   Taeyong gives a light gasp into his mouth as Johnny thumbs over his head, stroking over the vulnerable crease of his slit and making him buck up slightly into his hand.

   ‘You’ll have to be very quiet, baby,’ Johnny whispers, kissing over his jaw. ‘The others are asleep.’

   Taeyong lets out a long, needy whine as Johnny grazes over the same spot again, collecting a little slick to his fingers and working it down his length.

   ‘Can you do that for me?’

   Taeyong nods, squeezing his eyes shut as Johnny starts to establish a rhythm, hand wrapped around him, lips taking anything he can find of his skin. He grazes kisses down his throat, across his collarbone, anywhere he can find that he wants to cherish.

   ‘I want you, J,’ Taeyong exhales, keeping to a whisper.

   ‘You’re tired… we shouldn’t…’ Johnny repeats, even though his own arousal is starting to ache, the weight of Taeyong in his palm rushing straight to his head.

   ‘We should,’ says Taeyong, reaching his hand down and closing it around Johnny’s wrist. He directs his hand away from his cock, further down, round where he wants his touch now.

   Johnny has to tense his jaw to stop himself being _reasonable_ again. He fingers gently over Taeyong’s entrance, pushing his pants further away and stroking at the smooth, familiar pucker. Taeyong shifts his hips as he pauses, as he leans all the way over him to reach the nightstand and retrieves the lotion that they keep there. It’s innocuous enough that no one notices it usually.

   He coats his fingers generously - sometimes Taeyong likes it quicker, likes it rough, but he’s not doing that for him tonight. No way. It’s too late and his boyfriend is too soft like this. _Not tonight._

   ‘You sure, baby?’

   Taeyong hums in response, sighing with pleasure as Johnny presses one finger inside him. He goes slow, finger rotating slowly to nudge at his entrance before he edges in another. Taeyong lifts his hips properly now, propelling towards him and hitching his breath.

   Johnny watches as he closes his eyes, a pure vision of perfection as his lips part again in pleasure.

   He works his two fingers, scissoring him ever so gently, holding his own body back as his arousal twitches. He wants him. But not yet. He needs to take his time.

   ‘Now, J,’ Taeyong hisses impatiently.

   Johnny doesn’t speed up. He presses in a third finger, curling them a little and smiling as Taeyong gasps. He looks down, admiring the pretty pink swell of Taeyong’s cock, resting against his navel, eager and waiting for him.

   Finally, when Taeyong gives him the look that says he isn’t going to wait any longer, he frees his own hard length, feeling his whole body tilt in his boyfriend’s direction, fundamentally aware of what is going to come. He pulls out his fingers, moving them instead to steady himself against Taeyong’s hip. The smaller mewls a little at the sudden emptiness, but then looks him in the eyes with dark, needy arousal when he rubs his head slowly around his entrance.

   ‘Johnny…’ Taeyong breathes. This is nothing out of the ordinary - Taeyong can never find words when it gets to this stage, but Johnny’s name rolls off his tongue like an instinct, the one constant in the erotic haze of his mind.

   Johnny presses inside him, letting out a breath that he seems to have been holding forever.

   _Fuck_. He’d forgotten how good Taeyong feels. He forgets every time, because his brain can’t begin to understand it. It’s too much, a spiritual experience as much as a physical.

   He uses his fingers to spread more lubricant across his base, taking his time over bottoming out. He makes a few experimental rolls of his hips in preparation, studying Taeyong’s reaction, watching as he licks his lips, eyes falling closed again. Then, when he knows that he is ready, he pushes harder, holding Taeyong’s waist tightly as the smaller moans, breath pushed out with his thrust.

   ‘ _Johnny_ …’ he mewls again.

   He’ll never get tired of hearing that. _Never_. He wants to memorise it, store the memory forever in the deepest lockers of his mind. The sound of Taeyong like this… how no one else will ever hear him. The fans can hear his voice, the members his disgruntled little murmurings as he shuffles around the dorm, but this is just for Johnny. No one else gets to watch Taeyong unravel like this.

   He starts a rhythm, heat pooling in his own navel as he pushes melodically inside him, relishing in the feeling of Taeyong’s warmth tight around him. It’s intoxicating, so fucking heady that his body wants to thrust harder, push deeper. He restrains himself, letting out a soft groan as he works into him at limited pace. This isn’t about him - it’s never about him - his pleasure comes only from finding Taeyong’s. And right now, whether he knows it himself or not, Taeyong needs _gentle_.

   ‘Quiet, baby,’ he chokes out when Taeyong gives a particularly loud moan.

   ‘Please, J.’

   Finally, he ups the pace a little, pelvis bumping against Taeyong’s as he thrusts deeper. He knows he’s hit the right spot as Taeyong arches his back, hands grabbing out for some kind of stability against Johnny’s shoulders.

   His hand moves to work at Taeyong’s cock, a rush of arousal sparking through him as he watches how Taeyong reacts to his touch.

   It’s too much - there’s only so much he can take of Taeyong like this.

   He claims his mouth again so that he doesn’t have to look at the way that his dark bangs are starting to separate with sweat, or the way that his sleepy eyes squeeze so tightly shut that moisture appears at their ducts, or the way that his lips physically tremble as the gasps stumble over them. One more second of that vision and he would have come right then. He needs to make sure Taeyong gets there first - that’s absolutely vital.

   Johnny knows the signs. He knows his boyfriend better than he knows himself.

   He pushes harder against the sweetest spot inside him, fingers working gently over his cock, and a smile wanders across his face as he watches Taeyong teeter on the edge. With a particularly precise thrust, he watches as Taeyong falls apart, high whine seething between his teeth.

   ‘Johnny… fuck… Johnny…’ he comes hard, white thread coating over his own stomach and across Johnny’s hand. His muscles clench automatically, and the tightness around Johnny’s own throbbing length is enough to push him over. He comes inside him, lower murmurs rushing from his own throat.

   There’s no feeling in the world like this. Nothing in the fucking world.

   He fills his lover, withdrawing only when Taeyong rests a flat palm against his chest, telling him that it’s time.

   He rolls off him, onto his back, clean hand finding it’s way to Taeyong’s and bringing it up to his lips. He kisses the back of his hand, the tips of each finger, breath joining Taeyong’s contented little gasps in the darkness of the room.

   ‘I love you, Yongie,’ Johnny exhales.

   Taeyong turns against him, face nuzzling sleepily into the crook of his neck. ‘Love you, J.’

   ‘I’m sorry I woke you.’

   Taeyong tilts his head up, face spent and happy. ‘Wake me again tomorrow.’

   Johnny laughs, fingers lacing into his boyfriend’s hair. ‘Maybe,’ he says, even though he knows that he won’t. Taeyong deserves his sleep - Johnny will never voluntarily wake him. Not ever _._

   Because Johnny tries. He really tries.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/taemayy)   
>  [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/mayviolet)


End file.
